


The Artistic Sort

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-03
Updated: 2008-03-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Artistic Sort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



**Title:** The Artistic Sort  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Recipient:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** About 5600  
 **Warnings:** Graphic sexual content, Rimming, M/M.  
 **Summary** : Bill and Neville are happy together, but Neville wants to take their relationship to the next level, so he enlists Harry’s help. [Bill/Neville, Severus/Harry (implied)]  
 **Disclaimers:** Harry Potter and the Potterverse is the property of many people who are not me, including; J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Books. Shame, that!  
 **Notes:** Happy Valentine’s Day, [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)! Thanks, as always, to my darling [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/) for the use of her sharp, beta-reading eyes. :)  
 **Edited to add: Now with[Fanart by Eey!](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/362707.html?thread=3265747#t3265747)**

  


~

The Artistic Sort

~

The floating candles cast a soft glow in the room that any artist would no doubt have considered gorgeous. At any other time Neville would probably have noticed that detail, being the artistic sort who paid attention to such things, but at that moment he was understandably distracted by the warm breath gusting over his arse, plus he had his eyes closed, thus missing the awesome candle display.

Bill had his eyes open, but he had never been the sort to notice such things as the way the paint colours of walls changed with the time of day and the type of light being used. Just then he was more concerned with the way Neville looked spread before him in a wanton display of creamy flesh.

Neville’s smell and taste, however, were another matter. Bill knew both of those very intimately, having indulged in savouring Neville’s many bits many times. It seemed no matter how often he did this, however, it never got old. Dipping his head, Bill blew once more across the barely visible pucker. It quivered and Bill licked his lips.

“OhfuckBill,” slipped from Neville’s mouth as Bill lowered his head to take the first taste of the night, and Bill mentally added the delicious sounds that Neville produced as he made love to him to the list of his favourite things.

If Bill had been able to see himself with his nose pressed up between Neville’s arse cheeks, he might have marvelled at the erotic picture they made, but again, he seemed to be more concerned with pushing his tongue as far inside Neville as it would go.

The rough slurping, occasional murmured exhortation to a deity and intermittent heavy breathing provided the only music in the room, which was fine with both men, focussed as they were on each other to the exclusion of all else.

Bill pressed Neville’s arse cheeks further apart as he became more enthusiastic in his licking.

“I... I’m gonna come,” Neville gasped, voice shaking.

More enthusiastic slurping followed that statement, and Neville closed his eyes, interpreting Bill’s actions as encouragement. He shuddered once and came, his scream smothered by the pillow he had buried his face in.

Drawing back, Bill rose and stretched over Neville’s still trembling body to reach the vial of oil on the nightstand. While Neville recovered, Bill drizzled some of the lightly scented liquid onto his hand, coating his fingers thoroughly. Neville was quite relaxed, so it wasn’t difficult to introduce one finger and then two into his channel in preparation.

“Mm,” Neville murmured. He looked back over his shoulder, a relaxed smile on his face. He arched his back just as Bill pushed a third finger inside him.

“Roll over,” Bill rasped, hurriedly coating his cock with oil. “I want to see you.”

Neville rolled obligingly, spreading and lifting his legs so that Bill could drape them over his shoulders. With glowing eyes he watched as Bill lined himself up and thrust firmly, moaning softly as he was filled.

“Okay?” Bill asked, pausing to allow Neville to adjust.

Nodding frantically, Neville pushed back firmly, smiling at the sound Bill made.

“So tight, always so tight,” Bill gasped. “I have to--”

“Fuck me,” Neville interrupted. “Now.”

Needing no further invitation, Bill began moving back and forth in a steady rhythm, words of praise and affection falling from his lips. “You should see yourself,” he moaned as he moved. “You’re --dear gods-- so incredible.”

In answer, Neville reached up and grabbed the end of the silk ribbon Bill had holding his hair back. He tugged it sharply, smiling when Bill’s long, auburn and amber-flecked hair tumbled out of the ponytail and around his face. Throwing the ribbon over the side of the bed, Neville grabbed the back of Bill’s head, dragging him down for a desperate kiss.

As he did so, he tugged Bill’s hair sharply, swallowing the hissing moan Bill produced in response to the stimulation of his scalp. As expected, Bill’s thrusts quickened and soon he was thrusting wildly.

Back arched, Neville reached for his renewed erection with his free hand, but his hand was batted away by Bill, who grasped his prick and began stroking firmly.

“Love... you... so... much,” Bill managed brokenly before stiffening above Neville and pouring his seed into Neville’s clenching arse. Bending his head, Bill bit Neville firmly at the junction where his neck met his shoulder, and Neville gasped, the sharp pain pushing him over the edge and to his own pleasure.

He, too, came, spilling his hot essence between their still writhing bodies as he wailed his release.

After one more thrust, Bill collapsed on top of Neville, struggling to catch his breath, and moments later, he rolled onto his side, bringing Neville with him.

Neville whispered a Cleaning Spell, snuggling close to Bill as they both began to drift off. His last act before falling asleep was to notice how the glow of the candles changed the normally yellow walls to the exact shade of Bill’s hair.

~♥~

The first time Neville had woken up next to Bill after a night of lovemaking, he’d half-expected to feel embarrassed, but Bill apparently hadn’t been about to let that happen. Neville had woken to delightful heat and warmth around his morning erection, and as he’d gasped his pleasure, hands clenched in Bill’s silken hair, it hadn’t taken long until he’d been arching deeply, coming straight down Bill’s throat. It had seemed only right that he return the favour, which he’d done with vigour. There had been no way to be self-conscious after that, especially not with the way Bill had kissed the taste of his own essence out of Neville’s mouth afterwards.

“What are you thinking about?” Bill rumbled in his ear.

“About our first ‘morning after’,” Neville confessed softly. He could feel the curve of Bill’s smile against his shoulder and he chuckled. “Yeah, I dunno why I woke up thinking of that.”

“We can reenact it if you’d like,” Bill offered, his hand reaching around to grasp Neville’s cock. “I’m happy to oblige, and you do seem eager this morning.”

Neville turned his head and pressed a quick kiss to Bill’s mouth. “I’m always eager when I wake up with you,” he confessed with a blush.

Bill smiled. “How you can still blush with all we do together--”

Neville interrupted him by the simple act of pulling him on top of him and wrapping his legs around Bill’s waist. “Want you,” he whispered. Bill’s eyes darkened.

“You’ll have me,” he promised, punctuating his words with nips to Neville’s full lips. “However you want me.”

“In me,” Neville whispered.

“Gladly.”

Bill made short work of preparing Neville, and mere moments later he was sinking into snug heat. “Sorry I cheated,” he gasped as he thrust. “But I just... couldn’t wait.”

“Not cheating,” Neville groaned. “Wanted you fast, too...”

Their orgasms came soon after, as aroused as they both were, and when he could think clearly enough to remember the relevant words, Bill spelled them clean and gathered Neville close. “Now that’s what I call a good morning,” he said once their breathing had returned to normal.

“Mm,” Neville hummed in agreement, a sated smile on his face. “That’s got to be the best wake up ever, although we should probably think about a real breakfast soon.”

“I know just the place,” Bill said. With a smack on Neville’s arse, he climbed out of bed. “Come on, we can save time if we shower together.”

Which was how Neville found himself pressed against tile wall in Bill’s large shower, frotting against him as Bill whispered filthy things in his ear, not that he was complaining by any means. He was still smiling and thus distracted as Bill pulled him through the Floo, which must have been why he missed what their destination was.

“Here we are,” Bill announced. Neville blinked when he realized where they were, looking around the familiar ramshackle homestead. Could this mean what he hoped it did?

“Bill! Neville!” Molly Weasley cried, hugging her son, and then, to Neville’s pleasure, hugging him, too. “What a lovely surprise. Are you boys hungry? Have some breakfast.”

“Er, that would be lovely--” Neville was pushed towards the table and seated before he could get much more out, and two minutes later he was staring at a plate piled with sausages, eggs, beans, tomatoes and toast. His stomach rumbled and he flushed.

“You sound hungry, Neville. Eat up, dear,” Molly said.

Neville nodded and began to eat, smiling as Bill chatted easily with his mother, in between shovelling food into his mouth.

“So is Dad here?” Bill asked.

Molly sighed. “He’s off on another errand for the Ministry. I swear, they are going to run him ragged!”

“Oh, but he loves it,” Bill mumbled, his mouth stuffed with beans.

She nodded. “I suppose so. And don’t talk with your mouth full,” she automatically scolded.

Bill rolled his eyes.

“More tea, Neville?” Molly asked, and he nodded, careful to not speak with his full mouth.

“So what have you boys been up to this fine day?” she asked, missing the looks they exchanged.

_Is this the moment?_ Neville wondered, holding his breath as silence filled the room.

“Not too much,” Bill blurted. “Neville’s been, um, helping me with some projects at work. Anyway, we ran into each other and I was boasting about how great your breakfasts are, which is why we’re here.”

Neville looked down. It looked as if Bill _still_ wasn’t prepared to acknowledge their relationship to the people who mattered the most to him. He blinked back moisture and cleared his throat. “And he was right,” he managed, only a small waver in his voice. “This is delicious, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Oh, you should call me Molly, Neville,” she said, beaming with pleasure. “All my boys’ friends do.”

“Thank you,” Neville replied quietly. Was that all he was to Bill after all? A friend with some extra benefits? A friend who he fucked periodically but who he would never commit to? But no, that didn’t seem right. Bill routinely told him he loved him...

Bill’s hand clasped his under the table, and Neville took a deep breath, the touch reassuring him. He was in love and he knew Bill was, too. He just had to figure out how to get Bill to commit. He could do this. _I’m a Gryffindor,_ he reminded himself. _I know what to do_.

~♥~

‘When in doubt, ask your friends’ had always been Neville’s motto, and he hoped Harry still worked by that philosophy as well. He had in school, and even though Neville wasn’t sure exactly what was happening in his personal life, he knew Harry was still available to his friends.

He wasn’t meeting Bill until later and he had a few hours to spare, so with a deep breath, Neville picked up the powder and threw it into the fireplace, calling out Harry’s name.

“Neville?” Harry looked pleased to see him, Neville noted, although he seemed a bit breathless, as if he’d been running.

“Is this a bad time, Harry? How about I Floo tomorrow--?”

Harry didn’t hesitate. “No, now is fine, Nev. Is something wrong?”

“Not really, I was just wondering if we could talk. I need some advice.”

Harry smiled. “Yeah, all right. Come on through.”

Neville nodded and stepped back, and a moment later had landed in Harry’s Floo. Brushing himself off, he took Harry’s hand gratefully and stepped into the room, looking around.

“Wow, you’ve done a lot with the place,” Neville said as they walked out of the parlour and towards the kitchen. “It’s not nearly as gloomy as I recall.”

“Yeah, it took a lot of work,” Harry admitted, gesturing to a chair. “Been working on it for ages. I even got some people to help.”

“Oh? Like who,” Neville asked.

“Oh, you know, various people,” Harry said vaguely. “Tea?”

“Thanks,” Neville said gratefully.

A few minutes later when they were both holding steaming cups of tea, Neville found himself silent, trying to think of the best way to talk about what was bothering him. “How’s the Ministry?” he asked, trying to put off the serious conversation for a little longer.

“Oh, you know,” Harry said. “Kingsley is trying to clean it up, but it’s slow going. Umbridge and her cronies are finally out, though, so things are looking up.”

“Um, yes, thank Merlin,” Neville said, suppressing a shudder. “I hear Snape’s there now. That must be interesting.”

“Yes, and he’s actually been, erm, decent, believe it or not,” Harry said, turning away to fuss with a dish. “So how’s life been treating you? Is working for Gringotts exciting? And how are things with you and Bill?”

Neville sighed. It looked as if It was time to get to the point of his visit. “Life’s good, actually. I was a bit surprised when Gringotts hired me, but it’s been a lot of fun and I’ve learned loads.”

“Isn’t that how you and Bill ended up together? It was through work, right?”

Neville smiled, remembering. “Yeah, we knew each other before, of course, but working closely with him made me see him in a different light.”

“Who first asked who out, anyway?”

Neville blushed. “Actually, we sort of ended up trapped together in a Peruvian ruin and one thing led to another--” He stammered to a stop, flustered.

Harry grinned. “Maybe one day I’ll hear that story,” he said. “So, why did you want to visit today?”

Neville sighed. This had been a mistake. “You know, maybe I should just go, it’s probably nothing you can help with--”

“Mm, hm,” Harry said, his tone saying he wasn’t buying it. “Why don’t you tell me anyway?”

Harry offered Neville a biscuit but Neville shook his head. “Maybe I should go. I don’t want to bother you, Harry.”

“Friends can’t bother friends,” Harry said. “Just tell me. Is it Bill?”

Harry’s evident care made Neville relax a bit. He nodded. “Um, well, as I said, things with Bill are great, except for one thing.” To Neville’s horror his voice broke and he had to stop talking to gather his composure.

Harry leaned forward, concerned. “What is it?”

“We’ve been together for almost a year and we still maintain separate flats, and his parents don’t know we’re together,” Neville blurted miserably, fingers toying with his half full teacup. “I keep dropping hints about us moving in together, but either he really doesn’t care to take the relationship any further or he just... I dunno. Maybe he’s trying to tell _me_ something.”

“I don’t think so,” Harry said firmly. “It’s obvious how he feels about you, at least it is to me.”

“His parents have no idea. I think if he wanted to be serious he would have said something to his mother at least. When I visit my parents I talk about him.” Neville hoped he wasn’t whinging too much.

“That’s a bit different, you have to admit,” Harry said gently.

Neville nodded. “I know but it’s just...” He blew out a frustrated breath. “I just want us to be an official couple. Official to more than just our friends, you know?”

“You said you’ve been dropping hints? What kind of hints?” Harry asked.

Neville shrugged. “First I started leaving my clothes there, but he didn’t seem to notice as he’s pretty messy, so I brought some of my books and some plants over to his place, but still nothing. So I offered him a key to my flat, and do you know he said?”

Harry shook his head. “What?” he asked softly.

“He said that made no sense since his place was bigger, and he handed it back to me.”

“Hm,” Harry said diplomatically. “Maybe you should stop hinting and just tell him what you want.”

“What if he doesn’t want to move in that direction, though?” Neville said, chewing on his lip worriedly.

“Has he given you any indication that he’s not happy?” Harry asked.

Neville shook his head. “No. In fact, if it wasn’t for this I would have thought everything was perfect.”

“Good sex life, then?”

“Harry!” Neville was staring wide-eyed at his friend.

Harry chuckled. “Well I had to ask. It’s important,” he said.

Neville smiled. “I suppose. Well, in a word, our sex life is amazing,” he admitted softly, blushing. “No complaints there.”

“Just the discussion I was hoping to hear walking into the kitchen for tea. Do Gryffindors do nothing but worry about their sex lives?” a new voice asked.

Harry and Neville, both startled, glanced towards the door where a tall, dark shape could be seen lurking. “The lot of you could stand a lesson in subtlety,” the smooth voice continued. “Although that concept may be utterly lost on a Gryffindor.”

“Professor Snape?” Neville’s eyes grew round and they flickered back and forth between Snape and Harry. “I wasn’t aware you were, um, here.” Why _are_ you here? his tone of voice implied.

“Indeed. Clearly you were not.” Snape, looking quite comfortable in a plain white shirt and black trousers, smirked as he walked into the kitchen, helping himself to a cup of tea and a biscuit before taking a seat. “But now that I am, perhaps a change in topic is in order.”

Harry was blushing and the light suddenly went on in Neville’s brain. “You two are together?” he asked, shocked.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “And I had heard that Gringotts still only employs the best and the brightest,” he murmured dryly.

“Severus,” Harry said, and to Neville surprise, Snape shot an almost fond glance at him before sitting back into his chair and quietly sipping his tea.

Neville was having a hard time envisioning them as a couple, “Wow. So how did you two--?”

“I thought you came here for help with your dilemma?” Snape said. “Do get on with it and refrain from asking personal questions.” He crossed his arms, looking bored.

Neville blinked. “Yes, um, sorry. So, um... What do you think I should do, Harry?” Neville found himself glancing back and forth between them as he spoke, still unable to credit that they were together as lovers.

“Well, if you’ve been dropping hints,” Harry said, “maybe you just need to be more obvious. Maybe start moving large pieces of furniture in or something.”

Neville nodded. “You think that would work?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Dear gods, spare me. Hints? You are trying to drop hints for a Gryffindor?”

“Well what do _you_ suggest, Severus?” Harry asked, his tone challenging.

“In this case I would try the straightforward approach. Perhaps just show him what you want,” Snape said. “For some people, especially an obstinate Gryffindor, actions speak louder and require less interpretation, not a Weasley strong point. What do you want, Longbottom? Other than to interrupt my day, that is.”

“All I want is Bill,” Neville said softly.

“Merlin help you, it sounds as if you already _have_ him,” Snape said, eyes narrowing. “There must be something else.”

“I want us to be an official couple,” Neville said. “Bonded. Married.”

“You want a commitment?” Snape shook his head. “That should be easy enough with a Weasley.”

“And Valentine’s Day is coming up soon,” Harry said helpfully. “Good time of year to talk about Bonding.”

“Ridiculous frippery,” Snape grumbled.

“Anyway,” Harry said, rolling his eyes at his irascible lover, “I think Severus is right. Bill probably wants to commit to you.”

“Bill’s been burned, though,” Neville replied, finally giving voice to his deepest fears. “Fleur really scarred him, worse than Greyback, I think. At least people _see_ those scars, you know? But what Fleur did...” Neville rubbed at burning eyes. “She used his own needs against him. He told her his deepest fears and hopes and dreams, and she rejected him. As a result, I think he’s afraid to open up to anyone or admit how much he may need. And I don’t want to push too hard.”

“Maybe you can do something to make him realize that you need him, scars and all,” Harry said.

“Like what?” Neville asked. “I don’t think just telling him will work.”

“Show him, somehow?” Harry said. “Or maybe suggest something that you haven’t tried before, something he doesn’t know you’d like to try?”

“Finally!” Snape said. “A reasonable suggestion. If your sex life is as good as you claim, Longbottom, then perhaps allowing him access to one of your own slightly less than mainstream fantasies will let him see that you are not about to abandon him the way his ex-fiancée did.”

Both Harry’s and Neville’s mouths dropped open. “That’s great advice, Severus,” Harry said.

“Well someone had to come up with a good idea,” Severus muttered.

“Yeah, like maybe acting out a fantasy about almost being caught in the act in some public place,” Harry said, eyes sparkling enthusiastically. He blushed as the other two looked at him. “What? It was just as an idea.”

“Indeed,” Snape purred, eyes glittering. “Interesting. I was not aware you had such thoughts. Perhaps that can be arranged, once you are done dispensing romantic advice to your friends.” Reaching over, Snape brushed a lock of hair off Harry’s face, his hand lingering.

Neville’s eyes widened as he recognized the increasingly heated looks and lingering touches that his hosts were exchanging. “Um, great idea,” he blurted, hoping to head off any more inadvertently intimate revelations. He wasn’t sure he was ready for those visuals quite yet. “Thanks! Maybe I should go now.”

Harry blinked as if suddenly remembering that Neville was there. “Oh, sorry,” he said. “We’re being rude. Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

“Bill is probably waiting so I couldn’t possibly--”

“Sure you can,” Harry insisted. “You don’t want to let Bill take you for granted, do you?”

Snape snorted softly and Neville blushed. “No, we agreed to meet up later. I’ll just be on my way.”

He walked to the Floo, trailed by Harry and, oddly enough, Snape. Grateful for the advice, Neville thanked them, evidently surprising Snape when he turned to him and extended his hand. “Thanks, again, Professor,” he said.

“Indeed,” Snape murmured. “Good evening, Mr. Longbottom.”

Neville stepped into the fireplace and called out his destination, blinking as he heard the Floo slam closed behind him. _I bet I know what they’re doing._ Then, he shrugged. Well, if nothing else he at least had some news for Bill.

~♥~

“Harry and Snape?” Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “You know, I can see it. I always thought Snape was dead sexy.”

“You _did_?” Neville’s mouth fell open. “But he was just so intimidating in school, I can’t imagine thinking of him that way at all.”

Bill grinned. “Yeah, he was definitely intimidating, but he had this sexy way of lurking in the background, you know? Smouldering gaze, robes snapping about his ankles, his voice...”

Neville shuddered. “Don’t remind me!”

Still chuckling, Bill held up a hand. “All right,” he said. “I won’t tease. I know he wasn’t your favourite professor. So why were you over at Harry’s, anyway?”

Neville blushed and looked away. “I had to talk to him about something. So, um, are you done?” He began clearing the dishes, jumping when Bill clasped his arm.

“You can talk about anything with me,” Bill murmured. “Is something wrong?”

Neville swallowed heavily, then, gathering his courage in both hands, said, “You tell me. Is there some reason you don’t want us to live together?”

Bill frowned. “Why would you think that?” he asked.

Neville stared into Bill’s eyes as he spoke. “Why? Well, I’ve been hinting about us moving in together for months but you’ve been ignoring me, and then there was what happened this morning. What was that with your mum? Why haven’t you told her about us? Are you ashamed of me? Don’t you want us to be together?”

His eyes widening, Bill opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Neville once more. “And another thing,” he said, warming to his topic. “I love you! I would never hurt you like Fleu-- she did, so why aren’t we at least talking about Bonding? As someone reminded me recently, Gringotts only chooses the brightest and the best, so why are you being so blind when it comes to this?”

Coming to a stop, Neville felt himself blushing and he looked away again, not looking back until Bill cleared his throat. “Are you done?” he asked quietly.

Neville smiled tremulously and nodded. “Yes. I--” He stopped as Bill pressed a finger to his lips.

“I think it’s my turn now, don’t you?” Bill asked softly, his thumb brushing Neville’s bottom lip in a mesmerizing rhythm.

“O... okay,” Neville whispered, mouth suddenly dry from the intent look Bill was subjecting him to.

“First, I don’t think I’m being blind at all,” Bill continued. “I see things that are important to me. You, Neville, are important to me. I’ve been aware for some time that you were hinting about us moving in together.”

Neville drew back, hurt. “Then why--”

Bill shook his head. “It’s still my turn,” he reminded Neville. “I thought about it, and I don’t think either of our flats is big enough for both of us, so I’ve been looking into us getting a much larger place. I wanted to surprise you with it when I found it.”

“You--? Oh.”

Bill smiled, leaning forward. “Am I going to have to kiss you into submission so you’ll let me finish?” he asked, eyes flashing with amusement and lust.

“Maybe,” Neville whispered daringly, and then he couldn’t speak because his lips were being pressed firmly to Bill’s, the back of his head cradled in Bill’s large hand. He moaned low in his throat, head tilting back to better accept Bill’s tongue as it stroked against his own tongue and teeth in a sensual dance of advance and retreat.

Finally pulling back after a long moment, Bill stood and dragged Neville out of his own chair and leading him to the couch. Sitting down, he settled Neville in his lap, cradling him close.

“I’m pretty sure Mum knows about us,” Bill said, smiling at Neville’s startled glance. “She’s been nagging me to bring you over a lot lately, and when I’ve asked her why she’s said because she knew we were close and she wanted to get to know you better.”

Neville closed his eyes, taking comfort in the rumble of Bill’s voice in his ear. “So why did you say that thing about us just working together?” he asked.

“Because you looked so mortified,” Bill admitted. “I was worried that we were overwhelming you; we Weasleys have a tendency to do that, you know. Anyway, she took her cue from me, although she did say to tell you she’d love it if we both came by more often.”

“That’s so nice of her,” Neville said. He paused, then returned to the topic foremost on his mind. “Um, so you really want us to move in together?” he asked, needing reassurance.

Bill smiled ruefully. “I do,” he murmured. “And I really planned to do this all on bended knee on Valentine’s Day, but now I think _this_ is the perfect time. So what if I’m a few days early, right?”

Neville blinked up at him, confused. Bill sighed and dropped a kiss on his nose. “I have a question I’ve been wanting to ask for a while, Neville, and since I like where you are right now, I’m just going to ask it here, yeah?”

He seemed nervous and Neville had no idea what he was doing until he reached into his robes and pulled out a flat, black velvet box. Neville’s mouth fell open. “Bill, what are you--?”

“Neville Longbottom, I love you. Will you Bond with me?” He opened the box to display the two overlapping silver bonding bracelets that lay inside, and when Neville was still silent, Bill whispered, “Well?”

His mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Neville managed a choked “yes” before pulling Bill’s face close for an intense kiss. The bonding bracelets fell from Bill’s hand onto the floor, forgotten in the joy of the moment.

~♥~

“So let me get this straight. I’m wearing a kilt to my wedding because _Severus Snape_ suggested that you act out one of your fantasies with me as a way to get me to commit to you and you have a thing about men in skirts?” Bill was evidently trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Snape giving relationship advice in the first place.

Neville grinned and posed, smoothing his hands over the short, pleated kilt he was wearing. “Mm, hm, which is why I chose this outfit for us to get married in. And, actually, I have this thing about _you_ in skirts. Although, if you don’t like it I suppose we can always change into something else,” he offered. He cocked his hip, noting with satisfaction that Bill seemed unable to drag his eyes away from his arse that was oh-so-temptingly displayed.

“Don’t you dare,” Bill growled, stalking over to him. Pressing Neville up against the wall, Bill rasped, “Just one question. How am I going to resist taking you against this wall right here and now?”

“Well, there are a hundred and fifty people waiting in the chapel behind this wall to see us get married,” Neville breathily reminded him. “I don’t think we have time, plus, I think they would hear us.”

“I’m not sure I care,” Bill murmured throatily, licking the shell of Neville’s ear. “Gods, Neville. I am so hard I can barely stand up and you want me to walk out there in front of my mother?” Bill groaned. “You’re killing me here.”

Neville ground his arse back against Bill, biting back his own moan as Bill’s breath hitched. “I suppose we should take the edge off before we go out there,” he whispered, grinning as Bill dragged him over to the couch that was located in the corner.

Pulling Neville onto his lap, Bill wasted no time hiking up their kilts and gathering both their cocks in his large hand. “You are so fucking hot,” he gasped as Neville rocked his hips against him. The way their pricks slid together made Neville purr deep in his throat and Bill laughed as he sucked kisses into his neck.

“Now that... I know... that you... have a thing... for men in skirts... I’ll have to wear... them all the time,” he bit out against Neville’s skin.

“Oh,” Neville whimpered, the visuals associated with Bill’s words enough to make him arch and come shuddering against Bill, his warm seed spilling over their cocks and Bill’s hand. The moisture made them slicker and allowed Bill’s hand to slide more easily over their flesh. He sped up his movements, biting his lip before coming a moment later, his body shaking with the force of his orgasm.

“Merlin,” Neville breathed. Bill pulled his head down and as they kissed it was a sensual blend of tongues and lips. They eventually separated, Bill with a groan and Neville with a satisfied sigh.

“I’m a mess,” Bill complained.

Neville winked. “Good thing I’m so adept at Cleaning Charms, then, hm?” he said, flicking his wand. “All those years of exploding cauldrons were useful for something.” He kissed Bill on the head and began to climb off him. “Now we really have to go out there.”

Albeit reluctantly, Bill nodded and they slipped on formal robes over their kilts, spelling the last of the wrinkles out before preparing to leave the room. They were just in time it turned out, since someone chose that moment to knock in the door. “Boys?”

Molly Weasley’s voice coming from the other side of the door made Bill straighten up immediately. “Coming, Mum!”

“Yes, we certainly did,” Neville said under his breath, snickering.

Bill rolled his eyes. “Come on, prat. Let’s go get married.”

As they exited and began down the aisle, Bill whispered, “So, did you get any other interesting ideas from Snape and Harry about ways to get me to commit?”

Neville thought about Harry’s suggestion of sex in a public place and he smiled. “I’ll fill you in later at the reception,” he whispered back. He was sure he’d spotted some secluded alcoves screened by lush plants that would be perfect for what he had in mind. Bill probably hadn’t noticed them, but then Neville, being the artistic sort, had, and after all, as long as one of them noticed such things, all would be well.

~♥~


End file.
